A Pod Of Medapod
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of One Shots, Poems, and other stories of all sorts of styles about Pokemon. Multiple warnings, pairings, characters and ratings. Written for the Pokemon Writing Diversity Challenge.
1. Misty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Nonnet Poem.**

**Misty - four years old**

I wish that someone loved me enough,

To tuck me into bed at night time,

Be it Human or Pokémon,

I do not care at all,

I want the same as them,

I want parents,

To tuck me in,

To sleep,

Night.

**End of Poem.**

**I just got this idea because I noticed that in the anime Misty's parents are missing so I thought they might of died or favoured Misty's older sisters. **


	2. Pokemon Trainer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a Sestina Poem.**

**Pokémon Trainer**

I throw my Pokeball

With all of my strength I Throw

I really want to capture that Pokémon

I will not be mean once it has been Captured

I do hope we can be Friends

So we can have lots of Adventures

I really like Adventures

I always carry a Pokeball

So I know that I can always make new Friends

With all my strength I Throw

The ball sucks in the pocket monster and the creature is Captured

My new friend is more than just a normal Pokémon

I enjoy training my Pokémon

We go on lots of Adventures

New Pokémon are Captured

I need to buy another Pokeball

When I meet a new friend I always Throw

I make lots of new Friends

Old and New Friends

Never going to stop meeting new Pokémon

With all of my strength I Throw

We go on amazing Adventures

I treasure each and every Pokeball

New Friends are Captured

Lots of different types are Captured

New Friends

It Pokeball

Rare and Common Pokémon

Let's meet them all on our Adventures

With all my strength I Throw

With all of my strength I Throw

A new friend is Captured

For a new type of Adventures

New Contests are found to take part in with my Friends

Costumes Pokémon

Fashion for a Pokeball

A good Throw means new Friends

I have not Captured all of the Pokémon

I have lots of fun Adventures thanks to the Pokeball

**End of Poem.**


	3. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I do not have any rights to Pokemon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition and the Pokemon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a shape poem under 500 words - Mines meant to be in the shape of a Christmas Tree.**

**A Pokemon Christmas**

A

Golden Star

Shines

Above

in the sky.

Looking down on

All of the peacefully resting

Pokémon.

As they wait

For Father Christmas

To come and deliver their

gifts for being good Pokémon.

Not a single eye is open

As the jolly man in red is

pulled through the night sky by

his team of energetic Stantler. His laugh

echoes throughout the sky telling both human and

Pokémon that he is close and their gifts

are near. As his famous words come out of his

mouth Pokémon and humans of all ages jump out of

bed and run down the stairs with glee and excitement shining

brightly in their eyes. Tired parents follow their children with

a sleepy smile on their faces at the emotions that appear only

on

Christmas.

**End of Poem.**


	4. Like The Setting Sun - M Rated for DEATH

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 challenge.**

**Prompt: May, Sun, May, Write a fic that explores death.**

**Like The Setting Sun**

Tears ran down May's face as she stared out over the forest from the Pokecenter's balcony. Her body shook with grief as her mind tried to make sense of what was going on while her heart ached for the only person that seemed to understand her.

"I miss you so much," May whispered out to the setting sun, the bright red fiery heat of it reminded her of her precious lover's hair. "Even though we only just met and we had not been together for long I will never forget you, or the way you laughed and smiled. You brought so much happiness and hope to me...with you by my side I felt like I could do anything."

With a sad sigh May closed her eyes and allowed the warm summer wind to wrap around her like a blanket. The warmth and power of the wind reminding her of her passionate lover. The sounds of Pokémon and trainers rushing into the safety of the Pokecenter before darkness fell came to her ears through that only fuelled her depression. Without her lover at her side May would never be able to feel those wonderful arms around her as they pulled her in for a hug.

"What will I do without you?" May asked softly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked out at the orange sun. "Without you I am alone, I have no one in this region to turn to. How am I even supposed to get through a day without you?"

Lowering her hand May froze when she felt six extra Pokeballs that she had received temporary permission to carry on her. She had forgotten that her lover had left all of their precious Pokémon to her. She had forgotten for a very brief moment how her lover trusted her more with them than her own family.

Emotions swelled up inside of her as the grief and depression battled hard to stay through it was her lovers final words that broke through the depression that had taken hold of her and prevented her from doing anything.

"I love you too, with all my heart," May whispered with a small sniffle only to blink in surprise when she felt the Pokeballs around her waist all shake as if agreeing with her. "It seems that _our _Pokémon agree with me love. I promise to look after them and make sure that they are happy."

Raising a trembling hand May placed her flat hand over her eyes only to feel wetness against her hands as the image of her happily smiling lover flashed before her mind. A few seconds later May found herself unable to take the sight any longer.

"I wish I could of went with you but I know that if I did you or tried to follow you than I would be in a lot of trouble when we finally do meet up again," May said with a watery laugh only to freeze and look down at her wet hand. 'Why is my hand wet?'

Without thinking May raised one of her glove covered hands to her face only to realise what the wet sensation was on her face. Her tears.

**End of Prompt.**


	5. My Little Ash and Pikachu?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or My Little Pony, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or My Little Pony and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write for a fandom that you have written less than 10% of your fics for.**

**My Little Ash and Pikachu**

Shock and surprise shone from Ash's eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. When he had agreed to helping out Mewtwo in an attempt to save another world from evil he would of never thought he would of been turned into a horse with wings.

"W-What happened to me? Did you turn me into some sort of talking Pokémon?" Ash asked as he looked at his black fur and his red and white coloured mane and tail. "Is this what Pokémon look like in the world we are going to?"

"In this world there are no Pokémon," Mewtwo answered as he stared at Ash with a smug glint in his eyes. "Humans are thought of as fairytales and myths. This form will allow you to fit in with everyone else, to those living in the world you will be just another-"

"Ponyta with wings!" Ash shouted out in fear and shock as he continued to stare at hi reflection. "What will my mum say when she walks into my room and sees me like this? She thinks I have just come home for a few weeks for a break between journeys! And what about Pikachu?!"

Mewtwo smirked. "See for yourself, I know how deep of a bond the two of you share so I knew that you and Pikachu would not be willing to be separated from each other. Look behind you Ash."

With confusion clearly colouring his now pony face Ash slowly turned around, being careful to remember that he now had four legs and a pair of wings, only to find a shocking sight. Instead of Pikachu standing behind him a strange looking creature that sort of looked similar to Charmander but with a few spikes and wings stood in Pikachu's place. The only thing that gave Ash a single idea that this strange creature was his buddy Pikachu was the familiar mixture of colourings.

"Ash? Is something wrong?" Pikachu asked only for both him and Ash o freeze in shock at the words that came out of Pikachu's mouth.

"I hope you enjoy your news forms as you will not change back into your normal forms until you return to your home world after helping to protect the other world," Mewtwo said simply, he did not even try to hide his smug look.

**End of Prompt.**


	6. Naughty Sounding Situations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the if you dare challenge, the as much as you can challenge, the one million words added competition, the High School Never Ends Challenge, the 12/30 Challenge and the Mix and Match Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write about something with sexual or sensual themes to reflect the fanfiction cliché of something that isn't sex sounding like it. Tongue-in-check. Write an T-Rated fic. Koga. Bell. Drew.**

**Naughty Sounding Situations**

"Hurry up already, I want you to get inside already," Drew complained as he crossed his arms. "Hurry up, are you a trained ninja who could catch a bell before it falls to the floor in under a second or not?"

"Keep your tongue-in-check," Koga grunted as he gritted his teeth as his hand move backwards and forwards. "It is not my fault that this has happened!"

"Maybe your losing your touch?" Drew suggested with a playful smirk on his face. "After all you are an old man."

"Watch your manners, I will get inside here and you will enjoy it a lot when I do," Koga grumbled good naturally as he looked down and frowned. "Why is it not working for?"

"Maybe you are all spent out?" Drew suggested as he lay on the bed waiting for his lover to hurry up. "If you want we could get a-"

"NO! I am not going to use one of those to help me!" Koga replied sharply. "Besides I do not like to use them for situations like these. What if they get stuck?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Koga love, I do not see how using a blunt knife or the handle of a fork to help you get the lid of the pickle jar off will cause any serious problems. Besides, how can a knife get stuck on an unopened jar of pickles?"

Koga did not reply, instead he chose to glare down at the innocent jar of pickles in his hands. He had found a new rival, one he would not stop battling until it was defeated.

**End of Prompt.**


	7. Who Are They?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge.**

**Prompt: Write a drabble between 301 and 500 words.**

**Who Are They?**

"Max...do you know who they are?" May asked as she stared at the two females talking to their parents. "Mum and dad seem to know them really well."

"They look familiar but I cannot place them," Max replied with a frown as he adjusted his glasses. "Though this is to be expected, this is our parents big wedding anniversary and family reunion combo so maybe they are relatives of ours that we have never met before?"

"Maybe, but let's not embarrass ourselves as something tells me that we will never live it down," May said as she stared at the blond haired woman who wore a brown and yellow outfit with a bright orange scarf while her friend had black hair and wore a black and red dress while carrying a strangely shaped item on her back. "Something tells me that they know how to protect themselves without using Pokémon."

"Without Pokémon! Do you mean that they have mastered how to do real Pokémon attacks?" Max asked his big sister in excitement only to run off to his parents and the two strange females. "Do either of you know how to use double slap attack? Or razor leaf?"

"MAX!" May shouted out as her face went bright red, not wanting her brother to make even more of a fool she ran after him. "It's at times like this that I wish I was still travelling with Ash."

Quickly making her way to her excited brother's side May let out a sigh of relief as she found him fine and unhurt. Max's eyes sparkled as he stared at the strange blond haired woman and her black haired friend while their parents stood back and watching Max.

"I am sorry, I think my brother is a bit confused," May said with a strained smile causing the two females to turn their attention to her. Thinking that everything was safe May opened her mouth to talk only to be cut off by her little brother.

"Are you two Pokémon?"

**End of Prompt.**


	8. Soldier Gym Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these stories/poems.**

**Written for the One Million Words Added Competition, the Pokémon Writing Diversity Challenge, the Mix and Match Challenge, the 12/30 challenge.**

**Prompt: Surge, Scott, Dress, My Jobs, Write a fic centred on one characters view on another character, write about a soldier.**

**Soldier Gym Leader**

Scott looked up at the gym leader of the newest gym he had entered, this home region of Ash's certainly had some very interesting people in them. The gym leader that now stood in front of him was a tall muscular fellow, it was obvious that the man had spent a lot of time in the gym.

"My jobs are wide and many but at the moment I just want to know about your gym," Scott said finally as stared at the man who he could only describe as a soldier that had seen battle. "What do you think of yourself? Have you ever played truth and dare? Have you ever lost a poker game and ended up wearing a dress? How did you become a gym leader in the first place?"

Scott fell silent and watched as the emotions flashed across the ex-soldier's eyes while his face remained blank and skilfully closed off. To Scott in his bright shirt and sunglasses this man was the opposite of him but for some reason he seemed to suit this man. The Riachu at his side stared at Scott as if wondering if it should attack or not, to Scott all of the signs were pointing towards the fact that this man had taken part in this regions war that had happened several years ago.

'I wonder how he would react if I just asked him what it was like to fight in the war' Scott thought as continued to wait for the gym leader's reply. 'It seems that I have shocked him into silence...I wonder how long it will take him to come around.'

Realising that no one would be helping soon Scott politely coughed in an attempt to get the man's attention. He did not want the ex-soldier to react badly to unexpected touch nor did he fancy seeing just how powerful the gym leader's Riachu's electric attacks were.

"Sir, maybe we should continued this interview sitting down?" Scott asked kindly while wondering if he would need to get a stool of some kind so he could even think about reaching the man's height to snap him out of the state he was in. "I will be as quick as possible."

With an unsure expression on his face Scott watched as the gym leader slowly came back to reality, his eyes focused on Scott and a frown appeared on his face. Glad that he was wearing his sunglasses so the electric type gym leader would not see his nerves Scott gave a sheepish smile and held out the clip board to the man.

"How about I just give you the paperwork to fill out?" Scott asked as he wondered if filling out a familiar type of document would help. "Errr...did I say something wrong? I was only asking the questions on this questionnaire that I told you about. I did not mean to-"

"You speak too much," LT Surge deadpanned causing Scott to face faulted. "I was trying to work out what you were saying, slow down and explain things more simply this time."

**End of Prompt.**


End file.
